Two Sisters
by FairytailHime
Summary: Seirin's coach, Riko Aida's, past with her sister, Niji Aida.
1. Two Sisters

Note : Hi! This is my first fan fiction so, it may not live up to your expectations but, I will try my best to improve , so please make **TONS OF REVIEWS!** Hahahaha! I'm also quite happy that the photo turned out well, but I was **VERY, VERY FRUSTRATED** that I couldn't fit it into the size required.. Please tell me how to crop the photo to fit it into the picture size!... Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Two Sisters

Niji, was humming while walking alongside her younger sister, Riko.

**"Niji onee-chan, what song is that?"** asked Riko to her older sister.

They were both holding hands while walking home, along one of the roads in their hometown - a remote village in Fukuoka.

The warm breeze swept their hair back and the fresh smell of dandelions and sunflower filled the air.

**"Hmm? Ah, onee-chan made this song. Do you like it?"** asked Niji.

**"Mmmm, I love it! It feels very-"** Riko stopped walking, and clipped her fingers to her chin, as if she was thinking hardly.

Niji stopped to observe her sister, who seemed deep in thought.

**"Hrmmmmm... Colourful?"** Riko finally said.

**"Yeah, very colourful like a rainbow!".**

Riko grinned at her sister and continued walking.

**"Colourful?"** replied Niji and followed after her sister, looking puzzled at her.

**"Yeap. Just like your name, onee-chan! Niji like a rainbow!"** said Riko.

*(Niji = rainbow)

Niji chuckled at her sister's comment.

**"Onee-chan, can you make a song with me too?"** asked Riko cheerfully.

**"Sure! We can make one together when we reach home,"** said Niji.

**"Owkay! Then we have to get home faster! Walk faster onee-chan!"** said Riko as she pulled her sister along the road.

**"Hai! Hai!,"** said Niji.

*(Hai = Ok)

~ At home ~

**"Okaa-san, tadaima! ,"** said Niji and Riko.

*(Tadaima = I'm home)

**"Okairi! ,"** replied their mum, who was in the kitchen.

*(Okairi = Welcome home)

The two girls ran upstairs - into Niji's room, and played the piano.

During dinner, the girls discussed about the song they had made together.

They were cleaning up when suddenly, Niji accidentally broke a plate.

**"Ah! Sorry," **said Niji, who was feeling a bit dizzy.

**"Are you alright?!" ** said Niji's mum, who was shocked by the loud** "PANG!"** from the plate.

**"I'll get the broom!" ** said Riko who immediately ran into the kitchen.

Niji's father helped her to the couch to rest for a bit.

He said, **" Rest for a while now. You shouldn't overwork yourself since you just came back from the hospital, this afternoon...".**

Riko returned with the broom and cleaned the pieces of the shattered plate, while their mum cleaned the dining table.

**"What did the doctor say?" **Niji's father asked, a face full of concern and worry.

_I shouldn't make them worry so much... This few days, the side-effects have worsen.. The doctor also said that my condition wasn't getting any better... What should I do?! I have to think of something fast!... But, wouldn't they find out soon... Arghh!... I'l-I'll just have to lie first..._

**"He said that my condition is getting better," **said Niji, who smiled weakly at her father.

Niji's father nodded his head and asked her to go to rest.

Niji went to her room, and slumped onto her bed, with her face stuff into her pillow.

_I don't know what I should do... I-In fact..._

A tear slipped from Niji's eyes.

_...There's nothing I CAN do..._

With that, Niji cried herself to sleep and eventually fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

``**A few days later**``

Niji and Riko just arrived home from another walk around the village.

Niji suddenly started coughing badly.

***Cough* *Cough***

**"Niji onee-chan? Are you alright?"** asked Riko.

**"Yeah,"** said Niji weakly.

***Cough* *Cough***

Niji covered her mouth with her hand as she coughed.

When she removed her hands, she saw dark, red, liquid that contrasted the colour of her pale skinned hands.

There was blood on Niji's hand...

**"Niji onee-chan! T-There's blood on your hand! A-Are you really alright?!" **said Riko, eyes widen, frightened by what she saw.

**"Uhm! I-" **Niji's throat tightened...

Her head swirled, and her eyes felt so heavy...

***POOM!***

Niji fell on the floor.

**"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!,"** screamed Riko, on the verge of tears.

Everything around Niji became blurry, but she could see a few figures showing up.

**"Niji!...ji!...Ni...!". **Sharp voices rang in Niji's ears.

But, that was all Niji heard before she fell unconscious..

* * *

Author's note : I really really hated that I had to change the characters in my story to relate them to an anime, which I chose "Kuroko No Basuke"... My original story wasn't actually related to any anime, but in the end I chose to write about Seirin's coach, Riko Aida, since I was quite curious about her throughout the anime and I wished there was more said about her, and her past... I'm not sure whether I should continue, but I hope you liked it!


	2. The White Clover

Note : Hello, first of all, I hope the first chapter was okay! And I made _VERY, VERY_ TINY changes to the previous chapter. I am also EXTREMELY HAPPY to see that the first chapter had a lot of views and visitors, and would like to say "THANK YOU!" for reading the first chap! I probably also used to much full-stops for this chapter -_- Hahahhaha! Anyways, enjoy and review! :D

* * *

The White Clover

Riko jumped up from her bed. She was panting, the image of dark, red liquid, still fresh in her memory. She was covered in sweat as adrenaline rushed through her body.

When she had cooled down, Riko got up from her bed and went into the toilet. She brushed her teeth and took a cool bath.

_It's been a long time since I dreamt of Niji onee-chan... We moved from Fukuoka to Tokyo since then...Hyuga too... Is he going to go there too?... Mmmhhmm... It doesn't matter... I'm going to see onee-chan today..._

A gentle smile spread across Riko's face as the sunlight shone on her damp hair, which made the droplets of water look as if, they were actual diamonds, sparkling amongst her hazel hair...

Suddenly, a loud but, gentle voice broke the silence of the morning...

**"Riko! Come down! Breakfast's ready!"** the voice of her mother sounded throughout the silent house.

Riko snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed a towel.

**"Ok! I'm coming!"** replied Riko, who quickly dried herself and changed into a long, pale peach blouse and dark jeans.

When Riko got to the kitchen, she saw her mother serving a few slices of bread, with a few other ingredients on the table. Before she sat down, Riko looked around the house for her father.

Riko's mother noticed her and said, **" He just left. He said that he had an important appointment so he'll go later,"**.

Riko nodded and sat down to eat her breakfast.

Riko looked up at her mother's back. The morning light shone across her face, making her wrinkles seem more obvious... Her frown grew deeper as she cleaned the plates..

_Why are they always so quiet when we have to go there? I-It makes everything seem so sad and depressing... They should move on soon.. It's not good for them to always carry the burden..._

**"I'm going to buy some groceries before I go so, you should go first. Ah! And remember to buy some flowers,"** said Riko's mother.

**"Omphkay,"** muffled Riko, with her mouth filled with bread.

**"Bye,"** said Riko's mother, who left through the front door.

**"Bye,"** she replied.

Riko got up and cleaned the plates. She got her keys, purse and bag, and went out through the front door.

As Riko walked to the flower shop, her mind wandered to her past memories, with her sister...

~ Flashback ~

**"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! What should we name the song?!"** said Riko, cheerfully, jumping up and down.

**"Hmmm... Ok, what were you thinking when we were writing the song?"** asked Niji.

**"I kept thinking about the pwetty flowers, in the fields, where we were walking along the other day,"** said Riko.

**"There were, daisies, sunflowers, clovers and... dandelions..."** said Niji.

**"How about 'Tanpopo'?"** Niji continued.

**"Tanpopo?"** said Riko.

**"Mhmm.. "** continued Niji.

**(Tanpopo = dandelions)

**"Onee-chan, Tanpopo sounds weird! Why Tanpopo?"** asked Riko, and pouted her mouth.

**"Because it means a gift to a loved one and this song is our gift, only between you and me,"** said Niji, who smiled gently and pinched her sister's nose.

**"Wahhh~ Ok! Tanpopo then! "** asked Riko, who rubbed her nose and frowned at her elder sister...

**"Ah! Onee-chan, do you know a lot about flowers?"** said Riko.

**"Uhhmmm... Not really.. I know a little about flowers since our home is surrounded by fields,"** said Niji.

**"Oh... Then what is your favourite flower onee-chan?"** asked Riko.

**"Hmmmm... I love all the flowers, Riko... Because, each flower, with their own meaning, resemble the people that I love. That's why, I can't choose, so I love them all!"** replied Niji with a big smile.

**"Ehhh! Then what flower am I?!"** asked Riko.

**"You're a daisy,"** replied Niji.

**"What is the meaning of a daisy?"** asked Riko impatiently.

**"A daisy means innocent, purity, faith and simplicity,"** said Niji and caressed her sister's soft, hazel hair.

**"Ohhh.. Then what flower is onee-chan?"** asked Riko.

**"Onee-chan is...Uhhmmm..."** Niji looked up at the ceiling, thinking hard.

**"I don't know... Hehehe... How about this, promise me you'll tell me what flower I am next time, when you know more about flowers, ok?"** said Niji.

**"Ok! I promise!"** replied Riko, cheerfully.

**"Ah! I just remembered, I have a flower to give you,"** said Niji and took a slender, transparent vase, with a delicate, white flower, from the desk behind her.

**"What flower is this, onee-chan?"** asked Riko.

**"This is a white clover. It's holds a secret message from me,"** said Niji whose eyes grew widen, trying to be sarcastic.

**"Ohhh! What secret message?!"** asked Riko, following her sister's lead.

**"I leave it for you to find out,"** said Niji, and sticked her tongue out at her sister.

**"Ehhh! Hmph!"** exclaimed Riko, who crossed her arms around her chest and stomped away.

~ Present ~

Niji's laughter echoed in Riko's ears as she snapped back to reality...

_... White clover..._

Riko entered the flower shop and asked the florist to wrap a white clover and 9 dandelions together.

**"White clover?"** said the old, female florist, when Riko said her order.

**"Yes, a white clover and 9 dandelions. Do you not have any white clovers?"** asked Riko.

**"Ah! Yes, we do. I was just surprised as not many people order white clovers... It's meaning is very deep and seldom used for any festivities or occasions, like valentines or weddings. But, why only one? You see it's meanin-,"** said the florist.

**"I know it's meaning... Can you help me wrap them up quickly as I'm in a rush? Thank you,"** said Riko, and smiled politely.

Riko didn't want to be reminded of the meaning of the flower... It pained her, to think about it... It pained her heart to think about her sister's promise... The flower was Niji's symbol of promise to her... To stay by her side, forever...through the song...

We made a promise that day, to tell onee-chan her flower... But, onee-chan made another to me... In fact, we made two... Two promises... Ah! Two promises!

**"I'm sorry but, can you add another white clover?" **said Riko, panickly.

**"Sure, no problem," **replied the florist.

* * *

Author's note : I recently read a few stories about flowers, so I wanted to add a little about it to mine... And I wanted to keep the importance of Niji (Riko's elder sister) to Riko by still using the term "onee-chan". Please write reviews for me to improve on my story! And, last of all, I hoped you liked it and thanks for reading!


	3. Childhood Friends

Note : Heyyo! First of all, I'm **SORRY **that this chapter was so late! I took **SO SO LONGG **to figure out how to begin the chapter! :/ Phew! Finally it's done! I would also like to say **THANK YOU **for reviewing my previous chapter and I **REALLY REALLY HOPE **you will like this chapter!**  
**

* * *

Childhood Friends

Riko took a bus to her sister's grave - the more peaceful side of Tokyo.

As the bus was heading to a remoted area, it was quite empty and there were only a few passengers.

Before she sat down, Riko caught a glimpse of a familiar face. The same hair... The same face.. The same glasses...

Riko sighed...

... The same annoying face she's been seeing since she was born...

Riko chuckled and grinned at the person.

_Hyuga-kun... I guess he's going to see onee-chan too... She was his first love after all..._

Riko took the empty seat beside Hyuga as she held the flowers.

_Hyuga brought flowers too...Dandelions..._

Riko chuckled to herself... Hyuga looked at her curiously and asked her,** "What's so funny?".**

Riko's expression immediately became serious as she tried to suppress her laughter.

Hyuga kept asking Riko what was so funny, until Riko couldn't withstand her laughter any longer and bursted out laughing.

**"Hahahhaha! I was j-just thinking, ho-how you used to chase after onee-chan, pestering her to accept your dandelions! Hahahaha! An-And, she kept running around screaming, as if she was being chased by a swarm of bees! Hhahahaha!"** exclaimed Riko, while laughing.

Hyuga's face immediately turned red and said, while re-adjusting his glasses, **" I was still in middle school! And it's different now, okay!".**

Hyuga's words made a big impact on Riko, as if a huge weight had dropped onto her heart...

Riko's expression immediately change, as if time had stopped there...

_It's different now... It is... I guess... since...onee-chan isn't here... any longer..._

Hyuga realised that he had used the wrong word and immediately felt the dreading silence, between them...

Hyuga thought how stupid he was to mention about the difference! As well as Niji being Riko's strength, she was also her weakness... Nobody knew Riko better then him, and he should've known better not to mention that...

Riko's heart was filled with sadness and grief... _or were these emotions actually already buried in the depths of her heart as she was locking them away?..._

**"I-I don't want this...".**

Riko's voice sounded hoarse and unclear...

**"Hyuga-kun... I want onee-chan back with us,"** Riko cried, in a soft whisper as a drop of tear slid down her face.

Tears swelled in Riko's eyes and her chest tightened... Words cloaked in her throat as she hid her face with her delicate hands...

Hyuga knew that Riko would never cry in front of anyone... After Niji died, Riko _**never**_ showed her tears...

She didn't cry on her sister's funeral nor did she cry when her mother tried to commmit suicide - after Niji's death...

Even when she broke her arm, not a single tear slipped from her eyes...

_But now...,_ Hyuga thought, _she let herself down in front o-of me..._

Hyuga wrapped his arms around Riko and said, **" Niji's here... She's always been with us, hasn't she...".**

Warmth swelled in Riko's heart, from Hyuga's words...

**"Look up,"** Hyuga said.

Riko slowly lifted her head as she wiped her drenched eyes...

The sun outside the old, dirty, bus window, blinded her eyes for a moment.. But after that _very_ **_'moment'_**... a rainbow broke through...

Riko's eyes widen as she stared at the rainbow...

_How long has she been there?!... _Riko thought as she felt regret and disappointment in herself...

_Onee-chan has always been...**'there'**... an-and her I am... crying away... self-pitying...Onee-chan... **sorry**... Sorry, onee-chan...**I love you...**_

Hyuga-kun smiled warmly at Riko as he patted her back...

Riko felt embarassment slowly seeping through her heart as she realised she had cried in front of Hyuga...

She blushed as Hyuga laughed and said sarcasticly, in a soft whisper, with a finger at his lips, **"Dont worry, I won't tell anyone,".**

With that, Riko jokingly punched Hyuga and fell asleep on his strong but warm shoulders...

* * *

Author's note : I hope you like this chapter! Was it too _**DRAMATIC?**_Hahahah! I tried to put in more descriptions and less conversations and if you didn't get the rainbow part, Niji (Riko's elder sister) means rainbow. I mentioned it in the first chapter, if you didn't noticed :) Anyways, thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter! :D


	4. Past - part 1

Note : I know I haven't updated for a long time, but, it's finally ere'. I hated that I was rushing when writing it and I feel that it's not as good as I wanted... Anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

The past - part 1

Niji wasn't born with the illness or had a weak body, rather, it was a misfortune... A misfortune casted by childish, high school girls, who were jealous and foolish...

It happened when Niji was on her way to buy some groceries for her mother. It was a cloudy afternoon, and it seemed as if it would rain any second then. Suddenly, as Niji was walking pass a large land, surrounded by **"NO ENTRY"**signs, a heavy force hit Niji's back. The sharp pain made her unable to move and she fell onto her knees. Everything went black, but she wasn't unconcious... She knew that someone had tied her up and was carrying her away. She struggled and struggled but the force was too strong!

When Niji was freed, she saw a group of familiar faces around her.

Niji realised that they were wearing the same uniform as her and saw a few girls surrounding her and a few boys standing at the back.

**"Wha-What are you doing?! What do you want from me?!"** said Niji fiercely.

**"We don't particularly want anything from you. We just wanted to teach you a lesson so that you wouldn't be so cocky, and keep sticking to Hajime-sama!"** said one of the girls from the group of female students who were ganging up on Niji.

The group of female students - who admired Hajime Shima (a popular boy at their school), had asked some of the boys from their class to kidnap Niji. They were jealous that Hajime keep talking to Niji, but, in actual fact, he was actually asking her questions about studies - Niji was rather smart.

Another girl stepped forward and pulled her hair while saying, **" You should really just die and disappear!"**.

Then, the other female students joined in, and punched Niji in her stomach and pulled her hair until Niji didn't have the energy to fight back anymore. She yelled and screamed for help, but nobody came... Nobody heard... The boys just stood there, looking miserably at Niji. Her whole body was bruised and her hair was a mess.

After the female students were tired and exhausted from punching Niji, they left her there - _lying on the ground full of bruises, blisters,cuts and scrapes._

BUT,

They didn't know what they had done, didn't just left a scar in Niji's heart, but, her whole family and friends - including themselves...

~The next day~

**"Why is there an assembly so suddenly?"** asked Sayuri.

``_ Sayuri : Niji's bestfriend who was a petite girl, with large eyes, plushy lips and wavy pink hair._

**"Not sure. Probably some emergency? By the way, have you seen Niji?"** replied Houtane.

_``Houtane : Niji's bestfriends who was tall and had jet black hair that reach only until her shoulders. Her hair was always tied up and her tanned skin and height always made her stood out the most among others._

**"No, she hasn't some to school for 3 days. Did something happen?"** said Sayuri.

``During the assembly``

**"Quiet down, please!"** said Mizuyagi-sensei - she was Niji's class teacher. **"I have a very important announcement to make. I hope each and everyone of you will give me your full attention,".**

**"A few days ago, one of our female student was beaten up by a group of students,"** said Mizuyagi-sensei.

Mizuyagi-sensei was a very soft and kind person but when she spoke that day, her voice, - stern and strong, echoed throughout the hall. Beneath that stern voice, if you listen very carefully, you could her voice shaking...

**"I'm sure, the school has stated that bully or ganging up on a student is strictly forbidden and you may be punished or suspended for your actions,"** she continued.

**"What?! Did she report us?!"** whispered one of the girl from the group, who ganged up on Niji.

The volume of chatter in the hall increased.

**"Silence!"** said Mizuyagi-sensei.

**"Before I continue, I would like those who had ganged up on Tachibana Nijima-san to own up now. Your punishment will be reduced if you own up now,"** said Mizuyagi-sensei.

**"What?! Tachibana was ganged up by some girls?!"** asked Hajime, Sayuri and Houtane, at the same time.

**"I will count to 5. If you do not own up by then, I will take action,"** said Mizuyagi-sensei.

**"1..."**

No one stood up.

**"2..."**

Still, nobody stood up.

**"3..."** Mizuyagi-sensei said in a more impatient voice.

...

**"4!..."**

...

Before, Mizuyagi-sensei was able to say **"Five"**, two girls stood up. They looked embarassed but, they stood up and said, **" We were one of them,"**.

The other girls in the group were shocked to see them admit.

**"Very well, please sit down. If there aren't anyone else who wants to admit his or her mistakes-"** said Mizuyagi-sensei.

**"Wait! We were also involved..."** said a few boys who had helped the girls kidnap Niji.

Mizuyagi-sensei smiled. She was glad that the some of the students had admitted their mistakes but, time couldn't be reversed. What had been done was already done.

**"To those who have admitted, I appreciate your honesty. But! To those who have not admitted, your own arrogance and ego has cause a very unfortunate incident,"** said Mizuyagi-sensei.

The suspense was incredible...

Everyone was quiet..

Those that didn't admit their mistakes, were anxious..

Those that had admitted their mistakes, were embarrased and nervous..

And, those that weren't involved, they were worried and felt the heavy atmosphere.

**"I will get straight to the point now and not waste anymore time. To the group of students who ganged up on Tachibana-san, did you know that that land was an experiment land for a nuclear plant?"** said Mizuyagi-sensei.

Everyone was shocked and terrified.

Mizuyagi-sensei continued, **" You left Tachibana-san there, unconcious after all your beating. She was badly bruised and had cuts, blisters and scrapes all over her but, what was worse was tha- that the radioactive waves from the nuclear reactor had affected her body. An-And due to that-,"** Mizuyagi-sensei - her voice was shaking and sad.

**"... she is now infected with Leukemia,"** said Mizuyagi-sensei, who finally allowed a drop of tear to slip out of her eyes - though she quickly wiped it away.

Silence creeped through every corner of the hall. Not a single person made a noise. Not a bug or even a fly.  
Nothing... Just silence...

* * *

Author's note : I know this chapter's really short. Sorry. :/ I feel that the way Niji was capture, etc. is a bit weird and I didn't like it. There was a lot of conversations and little descriptions and I know that's bad. Okay, I was lazy. And I'll be editing this chapter when I feel like it. But, overall, this chapter wasn't successful to me. :( Whadaya think?


	5. Past - part 2 (Dear diary)

Note : Hey :) I thought some of you might want to know more about Niji and her thoughts so, if you're looking for that, this chap will be the one ;) I feel that some parts are weird, but, I trying to update ASAP, so if there's anything wrong just review ;D Well, hope you'll like it! 3

* * *

The past (2) - _Dear Diary_

Dear diary,

_Bright, white lights blinded my eyes..._  
_When everything became clear, I realised I was on a hospital bed._  
_My family are with me. I can feel Miku holding my hands._  
_My hands are wet - Miku is probably crying._

**"Niji! Niji!"** said my parents, their voice full of concern. **"Are you alright?".**

_I nodded slightly and smilled weakly at them._

_Miku looked up and gave me a tight hug._

_It's been a year since I've been diagnosed with leukemia._

_I can't bear to stay in the hospital all day long without anything to do!_

_It's always so quiet and lonely here._

_That's why I always beg the doctors to let me go home for a few days._

_But this time, I guess I'll have to stay in the hospital for some time again._

_I go through many therapies every week and the doctors are still looking for a cure. They said that it's not impossible to cure leukemia, so I haven't lose hope._

_I try to cheer my family up too and they understand that no matter what happens, we have to always move forward and live life to the fullest._

_Besides, I believe that even if I pass away, I will still be able to meet my family members, because I believe that I will be reincarnated..._

_Some people say it's ridiculous but, I don't think so. Everybody has their own way of thinking and have different beliefs and opinions , so, I don't care how they judge me._

_I am who I am. Whether you like it or not._

_A few days later, my condition was stable again and I was able to return home for a few days._

_I finally found out, the whole story behind the people that ganged up on me. A week after I was hospitalised, a girl who wore a long-knitted, white shirt and a long, pale pink skirt, visited me. Her eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses and a few strands of golden brown hair, were slightly red and swollen._

_She explained to me that she was in my year. Her name was Kagaya Miho and I found out that she was one of the school's board of director's daughter. Miho-san explained to me that her parents were disappointed with her grades and grounded her from going out with her friends, until she was able to get first place. But, Niji had always gotten first and there was little chance for Miho. Miho blamed Niji for her lost in contact with her friends and hated her since then._

**"One afternoon, when I was walking along the corridor, I heard a group of girls talking about you and I realised that they hated you too,"** said Miho, her voice shaking.

Miho swallowed a lump in her throat and continued, **"...so I suggested to them, 'Why no teach her a lesson?'"**.

**"I-I didn't think it would lead to this,"** she said, barely able to hold in her tears.

**"I'm sorry!"** Miho cried out and burst in tears, as she bowed to Niji.

_The girl looked so weak. Even if I wanted to hate her... I couldn't._

_I knew she was deeply sorry from the bottom of her heart and, I forgave her... from the bottom of my heart..._

Miho's heart was filled with mixed feelings - gratefulness, sorrow, regret... When she closed the door behind her, she slid down onto the floor and hid her face behind her hands. Miho thought, **" Niji-san looked so frail and weak. Her face pale as paper, her skin dried up, her eyes weary and tired. An-and her I am crying... I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to happen. If I could turn back time I wouldn't have done it..."**

But Niji's soothing words from their conversation before, slowly seeped into Miho's mind. She said, **_" Please don't feel sorry anymore. The doctors are searching for a cure. I have faith in them. You should have more faith too."_** Niji smiled as she gently put her arms around Miho. **_" Look forward, move forward, live on. Don't be held back by your past, regrets, mistakes. Their just another step in learning. No matter what, even if I don't make it now, I'll always be back. Maybe we'll meet again... In our next life."_** Niji chuckled as she said those words. _**"I'm still here. Alive and well, so why don't we live our lives to the fullest while we're at it?".**_ Miho smiled. **"I'll take it step by step, Niji-san,"** she said, in a soft gentle whisper.

_I'm happy Miho-san visited me. I feel that her visit made things better. I was surprised at my own words... I feel that... that the words I said form the bottom of my heart helped me move another step forward._

_Besides Miho, Sayuri, Houtane and Hajime would visit me sometimes too._

_Even the students who had ganged up on me, had come quite a few times to apologise._

_I could see the regret in their eyes ,so, I tried to cheer them up too._

_Everyday still passes normally and happily. I still look forward to new and exciting experiences everyday and I don't give up. I will always try my best to fight this disease! I will not be taken down so easily!_

_(6.05.2004)_  
_`niji `_

* * *

Author's note : I know this chap's quite short, but, what I liked most was the diary thing :B If there's any part which is complicated or hard to understand, please tell me, so I'll edit from time to time :) And, do you guys want the description of Niji? I have some but, I'm still unsure when and where I should put it :( Save meee!


	6. Past - part 3 (Feelings)

Note : (CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS :P ) I wanted to write about everyone's feelings before Niji left to Tokyo and I really like the idea of diary format, so I did this :) I hope you'll like it, since it's really descriptive and emotional. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Feelings

**RIKO :** Onee-chan's condition has not been stable. I'm so worried. I don't want onee-chan to _leave_. Please God, let us have more time. _More time..._ We just need time. Please. The doctors are sending her to Tokyo next month. Onee-chan asked me to write a list of things I wanted to do together before she leaves. I want to play chess _together_, sing at the fields _together_, have picnics _together_, play by the streams and rivers _together_, write some more songs _together_, learn more about flowers _together_... I want to do so many things _together_. But, _together_ won't be very long will it?... Unless it's _forever_...

_(1.07.2004)_

**SAYURI :** The illness is really affecting Niji. She smiles and always says that she's okay but, the mental stress is already working it's way to her mind. Sometimes, when she thinks no one's around, she suddenly breaks into tears, then, suddenly she smiles again and say _it's okay_ to herself. Sometimes she just curl up on the bed - her palm pressing her forehead. I try my best to help her, but, it's too much to take for her. Suddenly being told that you have leukemia because of an incident is too much of a shock. Even if everyone tells you that there's still hope, no matter how much you try to convince yourself, it's just too much. The mental stress... Someone please!.. _Please_._..!. Help her..._ Even if there's no hope. Even if we all know she going to leave us. Let her at least move on with peace and serenity...

_(17.07.2004)_

**HOUTANE** **:** Everyone goes to the shrine to pray for Niji almost everyday. I'm afraid that she'll break. Niji's always happy and optimistic, but, no matter how positive you are, it can't be helped... She's about to break. She looks so _fragile_ that we're all so scared if anyone says anything wrong, she'll just "_collapse and lose herself"_. She didn't have any outburst in front of us before but, today she suddenly broke down and just stared at the sky. Sometimes, we would go to the roof with her and she would suddenly say "Ah!" and point at the sky. We would ask her what was it and she would always say "Niji," (Rainbow). During her remaining time with us, we spent everyday with her. Every minute of everyday. She needed the support. I just hope there will be someone for her when she's in Tokyo. The doctors said they've arranged for a psychologist to disguise as one of the doctors in-charge of her in Tokyo. They said he was an expertise, so we tried our best to put everything in the doctors' and God's hands.

_(31.07.2004)_

**HAJIME :** Niji left yesterday. I wanted to tell my feelings sooner, but she was so unstable and it was not the right time, so I couldn't. I guess I'll have to wait till she's better and comes back. I guess both of us knew each other's feelings but, we didn't say anything to each other - we only talked about studies or argue. I was too late. I hope Niji isn't...

_ (2.08.2004)_

* * *

Author's note : So? How was it? I tried adding a little bit of untold intimate feelings between Hajime and Niji here, so kind of push and pull? Was it weird? Review or PM me for ideas or suggestions :) Thanks for reading! 3


	7. Past - part 4 (Her flower)

Note : Hey guys. I'm rushing this ending so I had nothing much to say. Just that it may be rushed and not very nice.

* * *

Her flower

"**Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Kayaba Kirigaya. I'm one of the doctors in-charge of you,".**

A tall, slim man, wearing a white coat walked into the room. Niji could see him clearly now. His azure blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, his short jet black hair, swept to the back of his head. He smiled at Niji and said,**" You'll be seeing me often from now on. If you need any help I'll be at the cabin at the far end of the corridor. Just press the red button at your side if there is any emergencies. I'll just check on your condition now,". **Niji briefly nodded and examined the man carefully as he jotted some notes on a small board. The doctor left Niji after that. Niji spent the whole day, trying to absorb in all of her surroundings.

When she arrived, even though she was in an ambulance, she could hear the buzz of city life. She felt uptight and uncomfortable before, but as soon as she stepped into her hospital room, relief and a weird feeling of unfamilliarness swept over her. The walls were covered in a honey yellow colour, the bed covered in white, the pale pink window sheets next to it that moved like waves when the wind blew, and a big brown chair seated between the half-opened window and the bed.

The next day, Kirigaya-san visited Niji again, and the day after that and all the following days. He kept conversations with Niji and slowly Niji warmed up to him. He was not the only one who had friendly chats with Niji – the nurses in the hospital, some children and their parents, and a few grandparents that stayed in the rooms next door. Slowly, Niji forgotten about the pain and unfamiliarity there. She felt happier and more relaxed. Her family and friends occasionally visited her too. Niji's condition was getting better and better. When she had tantrums and unstability, Kirigaya was there for her. He let her throw and scream to her hearts content and when she finally fell asleep, he would hold her hand. His big warm arms made Niji felt safe and secure. When Kirigaya found out Niji liked flowers, he built a whole garden outside her window. Dandelions, sunflowers, roses – red, white, orchids. Niji's room was filled with the scent of flowers. The picturesque garden that grew endlessly beyond her window. When Niji felt bored and down Kirigaya would cheer her up and tell her jokes. Because Niji couldn't leave the hospital, Kirigaya would take her out for walks around the garden he had built for her. Niji taught Kirigaya how to plant and care for the flowers and laughed at him while he messed the whole thing up. He would say ,** " Why not just hire a gardener?" **and Niji replied, **" It's much more fun if you do it yourself!". ** When the flowers bloomed beautifully around the garden, a strange yet fulfilling feeling of accomplishment and amazement washed over Kirigaya. He finally understood why it was better to do it yourself. From then, Kirigaya and Niji would exchange knowlege – Niji taught him how to weave baskets, care for plants, music, and make DIY things while Kirigaya taught Niji about Tokyo, studying, jokes, and cooking. Kirigaya found a new spot in the hospital where the both of them could hang out.

That night, he blindfolded Niji and brought her up to the rooftop. When he untied the blindfold, Niji laughed and covered her delicate hands over her mouth. She could see the whole of Tokyo from there. The city lights that sparkled like diamonds as her eyes filled with tears. She hugged Kirigaya and said ,**"Thank you, Kirigaya-san". **_"badamp!badamp!badamp!" _. Kirigaya suddenly felt a rush of blood and awkwardly pushed Niji away. He invited Niji back to her room as the cold wind was not good for Niji.

That night, Niji asked Kirigaya, **"Kirigaya-san, would you bring me out to see the city one day?,". **Kirigaya was shocked by her request. He kept silent for a while as he walked to the door. He turned to Niji and said, **"I'll think about it," **. Niji smiled as the lights turned off and drifted of to sleep.

_What is this feeling? I shouldn't... I can't. _ Kirigaya felt a tall bolder between him and Niji. He knew what he felt when Niji hugged him that night... But, he coudn't accept it. _ She wouldn't feel the same when she finds out... When she finds out, I'm just there to..._

Kirigaya fell asleep in his cabin. That night he dreamt about Niji. There was an endless pit between him and Niji. He tried to reach out to her as her frail body slowly disappearred from his sight. When he called out to her, she turned back and stared straight into his azure blue eyes. Suddenly, he felt a pang of guiltiness. Niji's voice rang in his head in that instant. _You've been lying to me Kirigaya-san. I know. You're a psychologist right? Kirigaya-san. You've signed a contract with the head of the department long before I arrived here. We can't be in love. That's okay. I'm a patient. You're the doctor. We can't have feelings for each other. It's against the contract. It's okay... It's okay... I forgive you. It's more than enough already. My feelings to you. Sayonara... _A cold wind, that felt exactly like the one that night on the rooftop, swept Niji away. Her smile faded away into the wind like sand.

Kirigaya-san's eyes flashed open immediately as he gasped. He sat up from his bed and looked at the clock. 7.04AM. He got up and washed up—wore his attire and headed to Niji's room. **"Let's go tonight".**

That night, the two sneaked out of the hospital.

Kirigaya insisted on piggy-backing Niji as the walked around, even though she kept complaining that it was embarrassing. As Niji was being piggy-backed on a middle-pathway –- the sakura trees and stalls decorated with red lanterns on the side, the cold breeze of the night swept the beautiful pink sakura up. The sight was indescripable. As Niji looked up, the broad dark sky, covered in millions of sakuras, like fireflies litting up one by one. Her mouth opened up as she gasped at the beautiful sight. Kirigaya chuckled at her and teased the child-like girl on his back playfully, **"Are you eating the sakuras?". ** Niji pouted and knuckled Kirigaya's head. **"OUCCCHHH!" **Kirigaya exclaimed. **"Hahah!" ** Niji's soft clear voice echoed throughout the cool night, like a baby's first laughter. When they reached a fountain Kirigaya let Niji down and seated her on the side of the fountain. Niji said, **"Kirigaya-san, I'm glad you brought me here," ** Kirigaya somehow felt a little coldness from Niji. Niji stood up and smiled at him. She smacked her cold hands on both sides of his face and brought her forehead to his. She stared deep into his azure blue eyes that were shocked and surprised. And, before Kirigaya could react or do anything, a warm feeling entangled his heart. Niji slowly closed her eyes and placed a brief kiss on him. When Niji let go of him, Kirigaya blushed and gaped at her. **"Well, what's your answer?". ****"I-I...," **Kirigaya coughed and calmed himself then continued,**"Before I tell you my answer, I need to tell you something. Sit down,". ** Kirigaya told Niji everything about the contract his real occupation and duty and his boundaries and restrictions. Niji stayed silent for a while and said, **" Could you get me a drink,". ** When Kirigaya came back with 2 bottle of water in his hands, he saw Niji staring at the sky. He walked towards Niji and passed a bottle of water to her. A cold breeze swept by. The leaves rustled. Niji held the bottle tightly and looked up to him. **" I love you. That's all,". **Kirigaya pulled Niji's hand up and the bottle she was holding fell to the floor. He hugged her, his hands around her waist, and gently placed his lips against hers. When he finally let go of her, Niji gasped for air. **"I wasn't ready!,". "Well, so was I when you did that to me,". ** Niji couldn't argue back and crossed her arms, as she looked to the fountain –its clear water flowing out beautifully. Kirigaya turned her face towards his and said,** "Well, let's do it properly this time,". ** The two childish adults chuckled and kissed for the last time.

They made their way back – Niji on Kirigaya's back, while Niji rested her head on his back. Her long brown hair flowed down his shoulder. Slowly, she drifted off and said, **" This was the best day ever. I'll see you next time. In my next life, Kirigaya. Let's meet again soon,". **Niji's hands slowly fell from Kirigaya's shoulders as he quickly held her back in his grasp. He held her and whispered in her ears, **" I never said this.. I love you. I forever will... Niji.". ** Niji smiled as a drop of tear slid from her eyes. Kirigaya smiled regretfully and cried on Niji. When Niji was brought back to the hospital, Kirigaya was called to the head of the departments office.

Kirigaya was fired.

Niji's funeral was held a week later. She was buried at on a hill where you would be able to see the whole of Tokyo. A small house a built next to her grave. The surrounding area was filled with rows of flowers while it lay next to a lake filled with lotuses.

NIJI AIDA. BORN 1987. DIED 2007. AGED 20. _RIP. MAY YOU BE REINCARNATED AS YOUR BELIEF._

Rika said to her sister in her heart, " Onee-chan. I finally know your flower. Lotus. Reincarnation.".

Kirigaya started a flower shop there. He stayed at the small house built at Niji's grave and cared for the flowers there. Many florist that came by the place, asked if he would supply them the flowers and so, he lived there caring and supplying flowers.

* * *

Author's note : So did you like it? Review :)


	8. REINCARNATION (END)

Note : I added an extra to this story. I hope you'll like the ending. :)

* * *

REINCARNATION

"**There he is," **Rika said to Hyuuga as they opened a small gate into the compund around Niji's grave. There was a man who was mending the garden circling a small grave that wrote, "_RIP. NIJI AIDA". _As the man looked up to Hyuuga and Rika, he smiled and wave cheerfully at them. Suddenly, a young girl wearing a sailor uniform, with long brown hair, hazel eyes and a beautiful smile ran out of the small house and jumped on the man.

Rika and Hyuuga's eyes grew large and smiled. She's here. Niji.

-_**THE END**__-_

* * *

_Author's note : I know it's short and all, but I didn't want to combine it with the previous chapter. I finally finished this story. My first story! YAY! :D Hope you liked it. Though, I didnt consistently updated, and I lost interest in the middle of writing and also kind of rushed the ending, I thank the readers for... urmm.. reading, yeah. So, see ya in my next story! :) Love ya all! 3  
_

_-Hime-chan-_


End file.
